


A Potato Flew Around Two Bros Chilling in a Hot Tub and They Were Roommates, Oh My God They Were JOHN CENA!!!!!!!!

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And honestly Virgil is so proud, Deceit literally is a meme, Gen, Logan tries and sometimes succeeds, Patton is always happy to make those references for him, Roman does memes when it suits him, The fandom is just filled with memes and I love that so much, Thomas doesn't entirely know what's happening but he's enjoying it regardless, Virgil knows literally all of the memes but usually just waits for someone else to make a reference, but he always enjoys a good reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Here lies a collection of random and (usually) tiny fics involving the sides.Sometimes it's just them memeing.Sometimes it's some fluffy cuddles.And sometimes it's somebody dying.You never know exactly what you're gonna get here, but you'll definitely get SOMETHING.So have fun, good luck, and try not to die!





	1. Two Bros...

Virgil and Roman were quietly sitting on the couch together, Virgil resting comfortably against his side while Roman kept an arm around his shoulders and fiddled idly with one of his hoodie strings.

Virgil didn't know what exactly Roman was watching but it sounded dramatic and exciting so he assumed it was either some kind of action film or a Musical he didn't know.

The anxious side didn't bother looking away from his phone until he heard someone enter the room.

Patton came in with a pleased smile on his face and Virgil rolled his eyes a little.

The father figure was always happy to see his Dark Strange Son getting along with the others.

Then Patton's eyes brightened and his smile became slightly goofier and Virgil narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

And then, Patton started to sing.

"Two kiddos, chilling on a sofa, no feet apart cus' they're hella gay."

Virgil snorted and Roman outright laughed while Patton continued to grin at them from the staircase.

"Damn straight."

Patton pressed a hand against his chest with a dramatic gasp.

"Language, Virgil!"

His exclamation was met with a deadpan expression from Virgil before the anxious side nodded his head.

"Right, sorry. My bad."

Then he looked Patton right in the eye with a straight-face and aimed some finger-guns at him while correcting himself.

"Damn gay."

Roman laughed harder, to the point of sliding down the couch and dragging Virgil with him, while Patton let out some surprised giggles before shaking his head and continuing his trek to the kitchen.


	2. The First Dab

It was technically all Virgil’s fault.

That’s what Logan would say if you asked him.

And Virgil would probably agree with him.

Because it really  **was**  his fault, when it came down to it.

It all started off with Logan admitting to him one morning that he was **terrible**  at understanding memes, slang, and references.

“They’re always changing! And some things mean something in  **certain**  contexts while meaning something  **completely different**  in other contexts and  **NOTHING** MEANS WHAT IT  **SHOULD**  MEAN!”

Virgil had, at first, laughed a little at his expense.

But, in the end, he agreed to help Logan understand ‘internet culture’ as best as he could.

Things went pretty smoothly from there.

Virgil made vocab cards and led him through the occasional lesson.

He showed him all the things people would usually reference and talked him through all of the things he didn’t understand.

The anxious side made a surprisingly good teacher and Logan was an unsurprisingly diligent student.

And the others were kept almost completely unaware of it.

They knew about Logan learning about everything.

They just didn’t know that Virgil was teaching him.

Which was good, since Virgil had specifically asked Logan not to tell anyone.

“I’m  **Anxiety** , Lo. I’m supposed to be **scary**. Teaching someone how to understand memes is  **not** something a scary person does.”

But that didn’t mean that Logan couldn’t take advantage of the fact.

So, one day while the sides were all discussing some of Thomas’ weekly plans in the common area, Logan decided to play a little game.

Virgil had recently been covering a particular gesture in their lessons.

And Logan had been told that it was something one should only do ironically, as a joke of sorts.

Or, as a way to mess with someone.

So Logan waited until he knew that all of the other sides were looking away from him and made sure to catch Virgil’s attention.

Then, while looking the other dead in the eye, he dabbed.

Virgil’s eyes instantly widened in shock and he looked quickly around the room to see if any of the others had noticed the gesture.

They hadn’t.

Then he looked back at Logan and had to clench his teeth when the logical side did it a second time.

“Hey, Logan?”

“Yes, Patton?”

He remained stoic as he returned to the discussion.

“Do you think Thomas might have time to go out for ice cream with everyone on Friday? I know we’ve got a lot to film but I think it would be really great if we could all  **chill**  afterwards.”

“I heavily disagree with how you just phrased that but I do think-”

But failed to hide a snort when Virgil, who was now being solidly ignored on the other side of the room, dabbed while glaring at him.

“Logan?”

The logical side coughed.

“Excuse me, I seem to have inhaled some errant dust while I spoke.”

“Oh! Do you need some water?”

“No, thank you, Patton. I believe I will be fine. Now, as I was saying, I’m quite sure that there will be plenty of time after filming on Friday to go out for ice cream.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

“YES!”

Logan’s lip twitched as he watched Virgil dab a second time right before Patton and Roman turned to give each other high fives.

“Hey, Logic, was that all we needed to talk about today? Cus I got some stuff I was hoping to take care of…”

Virgil tilted his head listlessly to the side and watched carefully as everyone’s attention was briefly brought to him before returning to the one he’d addressed.

Then his lips quirked into a smirk and Logan knew  **exactly**  what he was doing.

“I believe so. You are free to go now, Anxiety.”

The smirk disappeared as Virgil settled back from his third dab.

“Cool. See ya later then.”

He saluted as he walked past everyone.

And Logan did his best to maintain a completely straight face as the anxious side whispered when he passed him.

“I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you heard the John Cena theme as soon as you read it in the title.


End file.
